Coming back
by midnightexpress
Summary: CG- he pushed her away, but then thought about it, and wanted her back. What happen's when she accepts him?


I just would like to let everyone know that I do not own any of the characters and am not making any money from this (I wish) hehe. Well just review and let me know what you think. Thanks!  
  
Grissom felt sorry that he had to send Cath home earlier. But he knew that it was for the best. He had to do it. He just kept telling himself that. No matter how many times he said that, however, he never felt better about doing it.  
  
Catherine was depressed. Sitting home alone when she should be out working. She could not believe that Grissom had sent her home like that. It is going to be one of those nights I guess.  
  
She decided that maybe a nice, hot bath would calm her down as well as make her feel better.  
  
She poured the water; it was nice and steamy hot. Then she slowly got in and took a long deep breath. This was so relaxing. Hmmm... maybe Grissom sending her home wasn't such a bad thing. Then all of sudden everything came back to her. It wasn't so good that she was home instead of work and it was all because of on thing.  
  
Grissom was just finishing a bit of paperwork. He found it amazing that he was able to get through all of it. Especially since his thoughts keep going back to Cath. He could not help thinking about her sitting at home alone.  
  
He decided to call her. Then he thought of a much better plan. He was going to go to her house and see and explain everything to her. Maybe that would put him back on the good terms that he loved.  
  
Grissom went to the break room and decided that he was going to let Nick be in charge for the rest of the shift. True there was only one more hour left and they would probably not have any more cases for the night, but still they needed a supervisor.  
  
"Nick, can I talk to you?" he asked.  
  
"Sure Griss, what's up?" Nick answered as he followed Grissom out into the hallway.  
  
"I was just wondering if you would supervise for the rest of shift. I have to go do some things."  
  
"Okay no problem. But where are you going? And why are you asking me to cover? Why not Cath? By the way do you know where she has been? I haven't seen her all shift."  
  
Grissom's first thought was that Nick asks a lot of questions. Then he second thought was that he is very observant. A very good quality, especially to have in a CSI, but then he did not think that any of the other CSI's would notice Catherine's being missing. Most of them seem to overlook each other. Guess it just comes with being with each other all the time.  
  
"I have to go run some errands. Check on a few things. Cath went home she was tired and needed the sleep. No use having her around if she can't concentrate, right?"  
  
"Yeah that was a good idea. Well have fun on your errands and things, See you tomorrow." Nick replied, he still thought it weird that Cath was gone, but Griss's explanation was probably the truth. Cath has a hard life, raising a daughter all by herself has got to be tiring.  
  
"Thanks Nick. I will see you tomorrow." Grissom replied. Thoroughly pleased that Nick seemed to have accepted his explanation for Cath being missing. Although he looked as though he doubted that it was the whole truth.  
  
Grissom turned and started to walk away. He was already forming a plan in his head for what he was going to do and say.  
  
Catherine finally realized that the water was cold. She looked out the clock. She had fallen asleep and hadn't realized that she was in the bathtub. Wow it is 8 A.M. I would just be getting home if I had been at work.  
  
She decided to get up and put on a tank top and shorts. Then she went down to the kitchen to get some food. But before she got to the stairs, she suddenly realized that it was cold in the house.  
  
"I better put another shirt on." She said it out loud, not really thinking about how strange it would look if someone had realized she was talking to herself.  
  
Grissom pulled up to the house he had been to many times. He loved the way it looked, but yet he had never admitted this.  
  
He finally decided that he should get out and put his plan into action. He would make Cath listen to him, even if she didn't want to.  
  
Grissom slowly walked up to the door. Not really so confident about the plan he had gone over so many times in his head. He finally had made it to the door, and rang the bell.  
  
Catherine heard the doorbell ring. I wonder who that could be. I mean Lindsey is out of town for the weekend, and well I highly doubt anyone else would want to see me.  
  
She got to the door, and looked out the spy hole. Hmm. It is Grissom; I wonder what he is doing here. I mean he sent me home hours ago, and now he shows up on my doorstep. Definitely not Grissom behavior but nonetheless I should let him in. Wait, I want to let him in, not should.  
  
He saw the door open. He was not sure what was going to happen from here. He then saw her face. She looked as if she was going to cry. She looked as though she needed someone to comfort her.  
  
She knew he saw how much she was hurting inside. Then she saw him take a step in and put his arms around her.  
  
He wasn't sure what he was doing, but the next thing he knew he was stepping inside Cath's doorway. Then he closed the door, and just pulled her into a hug. This was not exactly the way he had planned things, but it was turning out just fine either way.  
  
Next thing she knew, she was crying on her shoulder. The same was she used to. However, this time wasn't the same as in the past. This was a time when he had come to her, even though she hadn't asked him. She wasn't sure what was going to happen next but she did not care.  
  
She decided to speak. "Griss, can you please just come upstairs and lie down with me?" She couldn't believe what she had just said, but it was what she wanted to say deep down in her heart.  
  
He was shocked as he heard these words. However it was something he had always dreamed about happening.  
  
When he finally found his voice he said, "Of course, you didn't have to ask. I would have followed you anyway."  
  
They started up the stairs. Grissom holding Catherine's hand as though afraid if he would let go of her she would be gone.  
  
However neither one would have every expected what would happen next once they would get up to Cath's room.  
  
So how do you like it so far? Well please review if you want me to post more. And if you do you will get to find out exactly what happens. Hehe. Thanks for reading!!! 


End file.
